La princesse de minuit
by Evangelysta
Summary: Et si la prophetie était un tant soit peu différente? Et si Harry avait un atout puissant dans sa manche, et que cet atout soit un peu particulier...chap.3, Effet Rogue.
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut! Voici ma première fic HP, qui comprendra normalement les sept tomes, mais comme je n'ai pas les livres sous la main, à part les premiers chapitre le reste sera basé sur mes souvenirs**_ (heureusement assez précis il me semble)_**. Toujours est-il que j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. **_

**_Bien sûr, je ne possède aucun des personnages de HP qui appartiennent à JK Rowling, ni même l'intrigue principale (je fais juste des rajouts). Et je ne ma fais pas d'argent sur cette fic, de toutes façons qui voudrait m'en donner? _**

**Bonne lecture, laissez des Reviews. **

« Pitié ! Non ! Ah ! » Slang ! « Ah ! » Slang ! Slang !

La fillette suppliait en vain, elle le savait. Le fouet et le bâton s'abattraient sur elle sans pitié, avec la fermeté de cet homme blond, grand et cruel qui ne l'avait recueillie que pour la pension qui lui serait versée pour l'élever. Pendant plus d'une heure, sans relâche, après lui avoir brisé les côtes en la rouant de coup, son bourreau allait la fouetter jusqu'au sang, et la laisser là, pendue au plafond par les poignets.

L'elfe de maison s'occuperait bien de la détacher. Pourquoi s'en soucier ?

Décidément cette gamine ne faisait que chagriner et tenter de faire du mal à leur enfant chéri, le petit Drago. Quelle plaie vraiment. Cette peste ne comprenait rien à rien, elle n'avait même pas conscience qu'être recueillie par une famille de sang pur était un honneur pour cette fille de traîtres à leur sang, d'amis des moldus. Mais cette fois son compte allait lui être réglé…Elle mettrait des mois à mourir du poison dont Lucius avait pris soin de badigeonner le fouet, personne ne les soupçonnerai…Elle ne dira jamais rien, elle aura trop peur que cela ne recommence…Ne t'en fais pas, Evangelista, c'est la dernière fois de ta misérable vie.

XooX

« Merci Dobby.

- De rien petite maîtresse. Venez, Dobby va vous soigner. Ah ! Miss Eve, couina le pauvre elfe, pourquoi avez-vous donc accepté de jouer aux balais volants avec le jeune maître ? Regardez dans quel état vous êtes. Et la rentrée qui est dans trois jours…

- Je suis stupide je sais, j'aurais du le laisser gagner…je n'y peux rien néanmoins s'il est tombé de son balais. Cet imbécile de Drago ne sait pas voler…Enfin dans trois jours je serai loin de cet enfer. Dobby, pourquoi ma bulle de protection ne fonctionne-t-elle plus ?

- Je ne sais pas miss, répondit-il en se tordant les mains, Dobby n'est qu'un elfe de maison, il ne connaît pas les merveilleux pouvoirs que miss Eve a hérité de son honorable mère, Miss Emma Potter. Dobby est désolé…

- Peu importe Dobby, allons à la cuisine.

- Oui mis Eve. »

Un « pop » s'ensuivit et l'enfant disparut avec l'elfe.

XooX

Le corps entièrement bandé, un chemisier blanc et une longue robe de sorcière noire, Eve traînait sa lourde valise derrière la famille Malefoy, en faisant attention de garder ses distances avec son oncle et sa tante.

« On y va en premier Lucius, tu t'occupe de l'autre ?

- Merci ma tante, mais je pense que je saurais faire cela toute seule.

- Tais-toi impertinente, la gourmanda Lucius. Et fais ce qu'on te dis.

- Vraiment mon oncle, je saurai passer la barrière seule, ne vous en faites pas. »

Et sur ce Eve s'avança jusqu'au mur entre les voies 9 et 10, gare King's Cross, Londres, et passa au travers comme si de rien n'était pour se retrouver voie 9 ¾ où le Poudlard express attendait, fumant, ses jeunes passagers.

Sans attendre son oncle et sa tante, sans leur dire au revoir –comme s'ils auvaient eu envie qu'elle le fasse- Eve se dépêcha de monter dans un wagon et de prendre l'un des derniers compartiments libres.

Le train commençait à fumer furieusement, annonçant le départ imminent, quand un garçon brun, avec des lunettes et derrière deux yeux remarquablement verts, poussa la porte du compartiment.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part dans ce wagon.

- Bien sûr, Harry, répondit Eve dans un souffle après un silence.

- Tu me connais ?

- Je me souviens de ta mère, expliqua-t-elle doucement en souriant, et tu as ses yeux, bien que tu ressembles plus à ton père à mon avis.

- Pardon ? Comment peux-tu les connaître ? T'as quel âge ? T'es qui ? s'étonna Harry devant le visage visiblement ravi d'Eve.

- Ma mère et moi avons vécu avec vous jusqu'à ce jour funeste où tes parents et ma mère sont morts. Il est des personnes qui peuvent se souvenir plus loin que d'autres, et j'en suis… Mais assieds-toi, et je t'expliquerai. Je t'aurais volontiers sauté dans les bras mais j'ai un peu de mal à bouger en ce moment, excuse moi.

- Hein ?

- Assieds toi, je ne mange pas les humains tu sais, ajouta Eve en souriant.

- Ah ! Oui, merci. Je ne savais pas que je rencontrerai quelqu'un qui…

- Je suis ta cousine. Je suis la fille d'Emma Potter, la petite sœur de ton père, James. Je m'appelle Evangelista et j'ai presque exactement le même âge que toi, à quelques heures près.

- Tu…je…

- Excusez moi, dit alors un garçon roux en ouvrant la porte. Je peux venir ici ?

- Bien sûr, dit Harry, en regardant Eve.

- Aucun problème. »

Le garçon était plus grand qu'Harry, assez trapu, il avait un visage encore rond et semblait gentil. Il monta sa valise dans les filets et s'installa à côté d'Eve. Plus personne ne dit mot pendant un temps. Harry observait Eve avec attention. Comme lui, elle était petite et très mince, sa peau était très blanche et ses cheveux noirs de jais. Elle avait elle aussi des yeux incroyablement verts, ou peut-être un peu turquoise…Il n'aurait su dire. Elle était belle, et en même temps elle semblait triste et malheureuse.

« Alors c'est vrai ? commença le garçon roux. Tu es Harry Potter ? (Harry fit oui de la tête). Tu as vraiment la…

- Oui, dit Harry en soulevant une mèche de cheveux.

- Moi je m'appelle Ron Weasley, enchanté. Normalement il devrait y avoir ta cousine aussi dans ce train, la fille de ta tante, Eve-Angélique ou quelque chose comme ça, elle aussi est assez célèbre, parce que tout ce qu'on sait d'elle, c'est qu'elle a survécu alors qu'elle était sur le chemin de Tu-sais-qui…

- Pas exactement, le coupa Eve.

- Pardon ?

- Tu-sais-qui se fichait bien de moi, il ne connaissait pas mon existence avant de m'avoir vue. Celui qu'il voulait c'était Harry, mais il n'a eu ni lui ni moi…

- Tu…commença Ron tandis que Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire devant sa tête.

- Et je m'appelle Evangelista, pas Eve-Angélique, ajouta-t-elle avec son plus brillant (et factice) sourire…Evangelista Potter, si Harry permet que nous ayons le même nom de famille. J'aimerai prendre celui de ma mère, pour des raisons personnelles, expliqua-t-elle à celui-ci.

- Bien sûr, si tu veux, répondit Harry ravi de pouvoir avoir un peu de famille aimable.

- Enchantée Ron, appelez moi Eve tous les deux »

Un certain temps passa, entrecoupé de discussions diverses et variées. Harry, Ron et Eve s'entendaient à merveille. Une fille pédante au possible entra à un moment, cherchant un crapaud, pour le garçon au visage lunaire derrière elle. Tout était calme, le chariot des marchandises arriva, et Harry et Eve se jetèrent dessus.

« Bon, on partage ? Il y en a trop pour moi et j'ai de quoi manger en plus.

- Volontiers, dit Harry en tendant la main vers un chocogrenouille.

- Pour moi c'est bon, murmura Ron, rouge tant il était gêné, j'ai ce qu'il me faut. Oh ! Non, ma mère a encore oublié que je déteste le Corned Beef.

- Tu aimes le pâté de Thon ? J'en ai un sandwich si tu veux, proposa Eve qui n'avait jamais partagé quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un.

- Moi je veux bien échanger ton sandwich avec ce que tu veux, ajouta Harry, sers-toi.

- C'est vrai ? Super ! »

Un temps passa, Ron expliqua à Harry le principe des chocogrenouilles, tous trois partagèrent quelques Dragées Surprises de Bertille Crochue, quand arriva un indésirable : Drago Malefoy, flanqué de deux molosses visiblement bien plus forts qu'intelligents.

« Alors on dit partout qu'Harry Potter est dans ce wagon, commença-t-il avec son ton méprisant, sans voir Eve. C'est vrai ? C'est toi ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle, renchérit Drago, d'un air détaché. Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

Ron eut une quinte de toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement. Drago tourna les yeux vers lui

- Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir.

- Mais un Weasley vaut bien dix Malefoy, murmura Eve.

- T'as quelque chose à redire, la chienne galeuse ?

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas de taille face à moi, et que Papa et Maman ne sont pas là pour te protéger, alors sors de ce compartiment l'imbécile-qui-ne-sais-pas-se-tenir-sur-un-balai.

- Ferme-la ! Tu vas me le payer Evangelista.

- J'en suis sûre, continua Eve toujours sans le regarder, un rictus mauvais au coin de la bouche, sa baguette en main. Mais toi tu vas sortir, les crétins ne sont pas les bienvenus ici.

- Fais attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux des conseils.

Malefoy lui tendit la main, mais Harry refusa de la serrer.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, dit-il avec froideur.

- Fais attention Potter, c'est à force de traîner avec des traîtres à leur sang que tes parents se sont faits tuer.

Ron, Harry et Eve se levèrent d'un bond.

- Vous voulez vous battre tous les trois ?

- Vous feriez mieux de filer d'ici, dirent Eve et Harry d'une même voix, essayant de paraître plus rassurés qu'ils ne l'étaient, Crabbe et Goyle étant beaucoup plus grands que Ron et eux.

- Mais, on a pas du tout l'intention de partir, pas vrai les gars ?commença Malefoy. Nous avons fini toutes nos provisions et il semble vous en rester, continua Malefoy.

Goyle tendit la main vers un paquet de chocogrenouilles se trouvant à côté de Ron. Ron se jeta immédiatement sur lui, mais avant qu'il ait pu atteindre Goyle, celui-ci recula en poussant un hurlement, Croutard, le rat de Ron, suspendu à son doigt. Il était suspendu au doigt de Goyle ses petites dents pointues profondément enfoncées dans sa chair.

- Drago, soit tu dégages avec ces deux imbéciles, soit je vous fais sortir.

- Essaye un peu pour voir.

- Volontiers.

Eve ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle murmura quelque chose, un Bang ! retentit, et Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy étaient à l'autre bout du wagon.

« Wow ! s'exclama Ron. Comment tu sais faire ça ?

- Pas très dur quand tu grandis dans un manoir où il n'y a partout que magie noire. A force tu finis par retenir deux ou trois trucs, répondit Eve, se tenant les côtes et respirant faiblement.

- Ça va aller Eve ? demanda Harry.

- T'en fais pas, dit-elle dans un souffle, un poing de côté, c'est tout.

- Tu le connaissais ?

- Sa mère est ma tante du côté paternel, je leur ai été confiée quand mon père m'a abandonnée. Mais ça n'a jamais été le grand amour entre nous, elle leur adressa un pauvre sourire, quand Hermione Granger, la pédante de l'autre fois, fit irruption.

- On dit que vous vous êtes battus ici, c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec son insupportable air supérieur.

- Mêles-toi de ce qui te regardes, grogna Eve.

- C'est pas nous qui nous sommes battus, mais Croutard, dit Ron en prenant le Rat inconscient par la queue, et excusant ainsi sa nouvelle amie. Ca alors, il n'est pas assommé, il s'est simplement rendormi.

- Un tel choc aurait du le tuer Ron, t'es sûr que c'est un vrai rat ? demanda Eve.

- Ben oui, que veux-tu que ce soit ?

- Rien, simple question.

Eve ne lâcha pas le rat des yeux pendant un certain temps.

- Toujours est-il que j'étais venue vous prévenir que je suis allée voir le machiniste, et que nous allons bientôt arriver, alors vous feriez bien de vous changer tous les deux, dit-elle avant de sortir très digne en claquant la porte.

- Quelle plaie cette fille, j'espère qu'on ne sera pas dans la même maison, dit Ron.

- Quitte à choisir entre elle et Drago, je choisis elle, dit Eve.

- Moi aussi, répondit Harry. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de maisons ?

Ron expliqua le fonctionnement de Poudlard à Harry tandis qu'ils se changeaient, et bientôt le train commença à ralentir. Eve, Ron et Harry avaient la gorge serrée.

Ils sortirent du train, laissèrent leurs bagages sur le quai, se firent saluer par Hagrid, le garde-chasse, et traversèrent un bout de la forêt interdite, montèrent dans des barques, arrivèrent dans une grotte sous l'immense château de Poudlard et se firent avoir par Peeves avant de pénétrer dans un hall d'entrée immense puis dans une petite salle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voici le deuxième chapitre. Plus long déjà. **_

_**Les élèves viennent d'arriver à Poudlard. Bonne Lecture, laissez des reviews. **_

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Poudlard et des secrets**

Une femme au visage strict et sévère des personnes à ne pas prendre à revers leur fit un discours sur Poudlard et l'importance des maisons, puis les jaugeant d'un œil critique, elle sortit. Des fantômes mirent alors les nouveaux venus déjà stressés et apeurés au comble de l'inquiétude en passant dans la pièce et en discourant sur eux quand ils les aperçurent. Puis le professeur MacGonagall (c'était le nom de la femme sévère) ; demanda aux élèves de les suivre en file indienne.

Les première année entrèrent dans la Grande Salle qui comportait cinq tables, celle des professeurs tout au fond, la seule dans le sens le la largeur, puis dans le sens de la longueur quatre immenses tables autour desquelles étaient assis des deux côtés des élèves : à gauche celle des Serpentards puis des Serdaigles, à droite celle des Poufsouffles et enfin celle des Griffondors. Un plafond, très haut, représentait le ciel tel qu'il était dehors, nuageux mais pas trop, avec une lune en premier quartier.

Le professeur MacGonagall s'avança vers un tabouret sur lequel un petit homme maigre, vieillot, voûté et crasseux venait de poser un vieux chapeau usé. Aussitôt posé, le chapeau s'anima et entonna une chanson qui reçut moult applaudissements de la part des élèves et des professeurs.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, dit le professeur, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et vous mettrez le Choipeau magique sur votre tête.»

« Abbot, Hannah. »

Elle fut envoyée à Poufsouffle.

« Granger, Hermione »

« Griffondor », répondit le choipeaux un peu plus tard.

Ron était soulagé de ne pas avoir à se battre contre un troll comme lui avaient promis ses deux frères jumeaux, ses aînés de deux ans. Harry semblait stressé, et Eve priait secrètement pour qu'on l'appelle par le nom de famille de sa mère et non de son père.

« Potter, Evangelista. »

Eve s'avança, très droite au milieu des chuchotements, vers le tabouret, s'assit et attendit que le professeur MacGonagall laisse tomber le Choipeau sur sa tête. Elle entendit alors une voix lui murmurer à l'oreille « Bienvenue à toi, celle qui fut perdue pour tous. Tu selles ton destin et ne nôtre aujourd'hui, car toi seule peut choisir ton ennemi en toute liberté. Où veux-tu aller, pour toi il n'y a que deux maison, Serpentard et Griffondor. » Eve prit peur, mais ne voulant être avec Drago choisit Griffondor en se demandant si c'était la bonne réponse. « Griffondor…». « Ainsi soit-il : Griffondor ! » Et Eve entendit ce mot résonner dans la salle. Elle retira le Choipeau, le donna au professeur MacGonagall, et se dirigea vers la table tout à droite, intimidée.

Elle s'assit près d'un des frères de Ron probablement, un grand roux dégingandé. Harry la rejoignit deux minutes plus tard, visiblement ravi, et enfin Ron prit place en face d'eux. Tout allait pour le mieux. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, et demanda le silence, avant d'émettre des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens et de leur souhaiter un bon repas. Et bon, le repas l'était. Délicieux était encore plus approprié.

Nick-quasi-sans-tête s'approcha de Ron et s'offusqua de savoir qu'il était plus connu par son surnom à l'extérieur de Poudlard que sous son nom de Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington. Le banquet prit lentement fin. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva à nouveau, et donna quelques règles de vie aux nouveaux élèves, notamment de ne pas se rendre dans le couloir fermé du deuxième étage de l'aile ouest ou dans la forêt interdite (les jumeaux Fred et George Wesley semblaient particulièrement visés). Percy Weasley se leva alors, gonfla la poitrine et dit sur un ton on ne peut plus assertif « Les première année de Griffondor, suivez moi ! ». Eve regarda Harry et pouffa. Ron avait la mine renfrognée et s'efforçait de ne pas trop regarder son frère. Ils sortirent de la grande salle et montèrent bien des escaliers avant d'arriver au sixième étage, côté sud, face au lac, devant un portrait représentant une Grosse Dame vêtue de rose, qui leur demanda impérieusement le mot de passe. « Le mot de passe cette année est « Caput Draconis », tâchez de vous en souvenir » expliqua Percy.

« Je monte me coucher, à demain Harry, Ron.

- A Demain, répondit Ron.

- A demain, et…Eve…je…enfin désolé de ne pas m'être souvenu, mais…je suis content que…

- Te fatigue pas. Merci. Moi aussi je suis contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance. A plus ! »

Eve monta les escaliers, s'arrêtant à chaque palier pour voir les noms inscrits sur les portes. Elle était tout en haut avec Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown et à son grand regret Hermione Granger. Un lit demeurait vide.

La chambre avait les murs tendus de soie rouge et or, et comportait cinq grands lits à baldaquins aux rideaux et ciel de lit en velours rouge plus sombre. Une grande fenêtre donnait sur le parc et le lac, de lourds double rideaux rouge également masqueraient la lumière du jour. A l'opposé de la porte d'entrée une petite porte menait à la salle de bains et aux toilettes. Deux douches, une baignoire et un lavabo avec des étagères pour chaque élève. La salle de bain était dans des teintes bleu pâle et beige.

Eve ouvrit sa valise, et d'un coup de baguette fit voler ses affaires soit dans le grand coffre au pied de son lit pour ses vêtements, soit sur son étagère et dans sa table de chevet pour les livres et autres babioles, et elle finit par envoyer son nécessaire de toilette sur l'étagère du lavabo le plus à droite, à côté de la fenêtre aux carreaux non polis. Quand elle rentra dans la chambre elle s'aperçut que les autres filles la regardaient bouche bée.

« Quoi ?

- Comment t'as fait ça ? demanda Parvati.

- Fait quoi ? J'ai rien fait de spécial.

- Non…t'as juste rangé tes affaires en un clin d'œil sans prononcer de formule, ironisa Hermione.

- Bien sûr que si j'ai prononcé une formule, mais ce n'est pas la peine du hurler un sort pour qu'il fonctionne.

- Mais où t'as appris ?

- Là où j'ai grandi je servais de bonne à tout faire, alors l'elfe de maison m'a un peu aidé pour certains petits trucs utiles.

- Oh…désolée. Mais tu es vachement douée pour la magie dis moi, ajouta Lavande.

- 10 ans de pratique ça aide, répondit la brunette avec un sourire angélique, je ne voulais pas vous choquer, désolée.»

Eve se retira avec sa chemise de nuit et quelque chose de rond et épais d'une dizaine de centimètres dans les toilettes. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait enfin changer ses bandages…Ils étaient d'une horrible couleur de sang séché mêlé de pus. Elle se contorsionna pour voir l'état de son dos…pas génial. Et son abdomen suppurait autant que possible. Pourquoi donc cela s'infectait-il autant ? D'habitude ce n'était pas le cas… Elle essuya ses plaies avec un tissu imbibé d'une potion cicatrisante que Dobby lui avait donnée, et rebanda son torse avant d'enfiler une chemise de nuit bleu marine. Comme ça personne ne verrait rien.

Les autres ne l'avaient pas attendue pour se coucher…Elles avaient toutes sommeil. Se coucher. Dormir. Dormir. S'endormir. Essayer de s'endormir. Serrer les dents sur la douleur. S'endormir. Il faut s'endormir, Eve. Mais Eve a trop mal, elle est mieux debout, quand rien n'appuie sur les plaies infectées qui la paralysent presque. Alors elle se lève, la petite fille, frêle et pâle dans la soie de sa chemise de nuit. Elle se lève, prend quelque chose dans son tiroir de table de chevet, et descend. Personne ne la voie. Personne ne l'entend. Dans la salle commune le feu ronfle gentiment, diffusant une chaleur douce et rassurante. Eve, d'un mouvement gracieux du poignet, déroule l'étoffe qu'elle a prise dans la table de chevet qui montre de chatoyants reflets et qui au toucher ressemble à de l'eau. Elle passe la cape d'invisibilité sur elle et sort.

Seule dans la nuit. Libre de courir, d'aller et venir. Libre. Eve voudrait chanter, crier cette liberté nouvelle dont elle fait l'expérience par effraction. Mais elle se retient, elle pince ses lèvres pour ne pas rire. Ses pieds sont nus sur le sol glacé du château, elle va, glisse dans les couloirs plus silencieuse qu'un fantôme, faisant à Rusard, l'affreux concierge, un pied de nez quand elle le croise. Et puis la magie s'arrête. Elle comprend qu'elle n'a pas le droit, mais elle veut tout savoir de Poudlard. Elle veut en connaître par cœur chaque recoin, chaque pierre, chaque son…

Aujourd'hui on explore l'aile ouest –où elle se trouve. Son cerveau enregistre automatiquement tout ce que ses sens découvrent. Il fait un peu froid. Eve se fatigue. Quelle heure peut-il bien être ? La lune a passé son zénith depuis au moins deux ou trois heures. Plus que le deuxième étage. Eve arrive face à la porte du couloir interdit. Fermée à clef. Tant pis, déçue, elle baisse sa vigilance et ne voit pas que la cape a glissé de sur sa tête. Malheureusement, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, lui, le voit bien et se met à hurler « Elève hors de son dortoir ! Dans le couloir du deuxième étage ! ». Eve rabat la cape et fuit à toutes jambes et se réfugie dans la première salle de classe à la porte entrouverte dans un couloir de l'aile sud-ouest. Rusard n'a pas mis deux minutes à rappliquer, il ne dort donc jamais? Eve pousse un soupir de soulagement, elle a eu chaud.

Le choc passé, elle remarque que cette salle n'a pas du être utilisée depuis longtemps, la poussière recouvre tout en couche épaisse. C'est une salle…ou plutôt c'était une salle de sortilèges. Des marques de brûlures et autres explosions sur le parquet n'ont pas pu être effacées, témoins silencieux des efforts parfois vains de certains élèves à associer correctement le mouvement du poignet et les mots d'une incantation. Les tables ont été nettoyées. Le bureau du professeur est vide. Eve monte sur l'estrade, s'installe à la place du professeur. Elle ouvre les tiroirs…rien dans les deux premiers, mais le troisième contient un drôle de parchemin.

Entrant dans une sorte de transe, Eve prononce doucement les mots « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », sans comprendre pourquoi elle fait cela.

Alors des traits d'encre parcoururent le parchemin qui de divisa en plusieurs parties, faisant apparaître un plan complet de Poudlard avec tous ses passages secrets, mais aussi et surtout avec un point et une étiquette montrant chaque personne présente à Poudlard. Eve lut en haut du parchemin : « La Shirahime vous salue, jeune élève dévoué à l'enfreint des règlements. Voici la copie de la carte du Maraudeur, dérobée et recopiée par mes soins aux Maraudeurs Lunard, Quedver, Patmol et Cornedrue. Dites moi quand le méfait sera accompli que je reste votre entière propriété. »

Le coeur d'Eve se sera_. J'ai vraiment de mauvais penchants. J'enfreins le règlement dès ma première nuit ici. Je ne suis même pas digne de maman…Quoique j'ignore si oui ou non elle fut une élève exemplaire…Et ceci peut s'avérer utile. Merci, Shirahime. _

Alors que le jour commençait à poindre, Eve, aidée de la carte, rentra à la tour Griffondor et prit une douche avant d'enfiler son uniforme. Elle s'étendit sur le lit en attendant le réveil des autres.

« T'es déjà levée ? demanda la voix pâteuse de Lavande.

- J'étais trop pressée d'aller en cours, j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, répondit Eve en lui adressant un grand sourire.

- Dites les filles, demanda Parvati le visage crispé face à ce problème existentiel, je me fais une ou deux nattes ? Et le mets des élastiques rouges ou jaunes.

- Une et rouge, lui assura Eve, du tac au tac, qui en fait n'en avait rien à faire.

- Moi j'aurais dit deux et jaunes, contrecarra Lavande.

- Fais comme ça te chante, t'es plus un bébé, ajouta Eve gentiment.

- Une et jaune, conclut Parvati.

- A ce moment Hermione sortit en claquant la porte. Eve haussa les épaules et s'installa devant sa glace dans la salle de bains.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Parvati.

- Elle nous trouve certainement futiles et peu dignes d'elle. Et je parierai qu'elle adorerait pouvoir avoir des discussions comme celle-la, mais comme elle a une tignasse horrible et incoiffable…supposa Eve.

- C'est pas sympa ce que tu dis Eve, fit remarquer Parvati.

- Mais c'est fort plausible, non ? suggéra Lavande.

Les trois filles pouffèrent discrètement. Hermione, avec ses airs supérieurs de Melle Je-sais-tout s'attirerai rarement l'amitié des gens, au premier abord au moins. Pourtant Eve et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup sur ce point. Mais Eve était drôle et souriante, et cela faisait toute la différence.

* * *

Eve est fatiguée. Normal, après les évènements de la veille. Elle n'a pas moins hâte de revoir Harry et Ron et d'aller à ses premiers cours. Elle les salue d'ailleurs avec bonne humeur quand elle les rattrape dans les couloirs.

« Salut Eve, t'es perdue toi aussi ? demanda un Ron essoufflé et contrarié.

- Mon cher Ron, je ne me perds jamais. _Surtout si j'ai passé la nuit à visiter le château…_ Il y a un passage secret par ici qui nous mène directement au troisième étage, c'est un raccourci. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? demanda Harry soupçonneux.

- …

- Eve ? répéta-t-il d'un ton encore plus soupçonneux.

- On y va ? répondit celle-ci affichant le sourire « je suis la plus innocente »

- C'est pas…

_- Disparia porta_, murmura Eve devant un mur totalement dépourvu de porte, et une arcade apparut, laissant voir un escalier.

- Joli ! admira Ron.

- Merci…dépêchez vous où on n'aura pas de petit déjeuner avant le premier cours.

- Mais comment tu…

- Ne pose pas de questions indiscrètes Harry, et je ne te mentirai pas.

- Mais Eve on n'est arrivés qu'hier au soir, protesta quand même son cousin.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle en soulevant le sourcil droit. Je ne vois pas le problème. »

Voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas, Harry laissa tomber pour le moment en se jurant bien qu'il découvrirait le secret de ce savoir si incompréhensible. Il laissa Ron exprimer son admiration et s'attacha à retenir l'endroit du passage secret et comment aller jusqu'à la grande salle. Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle en même temps que les jumeaux Weasley.

« Eve ! Mais comment t'as fait ? T'es partie après nous si Hermione a dit vrai quand on l'a croisée.

- Possible, on a prit le raccourci qui va du sixième étage aile ouest au troisième aile Nord.

- Hein ? Tu le connais celui la George ?

- Non, il sort d'où celui-la ? demanda George.

- Ben…En fait…bafouilla Eve en rougissant en comprenant sa gaffe.

- Viens avec nous ma petite Eve, dit Fred en l'emmenant par les épaules vers un bout isolé de la table Griffondor.

- Eve fit signe à Harry qu'elle n'y pouvait rien et qu'elle les rejoindrait en cours.

- Alors comme ça tu n'étais pas dans ton lit hier au soir ? s'enquit George.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda innocemment Eve.

- Voyons, comment pourrais-tu connaître un passage que nous ne connaissons pas…

- Et nous avons de l'expérience, crois moi, intervint Fred.

- Alors que nous sommes ici depuis déjà une belle année.

- Soit, dit Eve après avoir vérifié que personne n'écoutait, j'ai passé la nuit dans les couloirs. Je ne pouvais pas dormir, j'avais trop mal au dos.

- Pour le mal de dos va voir Mme Pomfresh, sinon, comment tu connais ce passage ?

- Pourquoi je vous le dirais ? demanda Eve en les toisant, soulevant de nouveau son sourcil.

- Parce que nous ne le connaissons pas et nous avons un moyen très précieux de tous les connaître…

- Une carte par exemple ? suggéra Eve.

- ??

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- La carte du maraudeur, pas vrai ? Vous avez la vraie ? Vous l'avez trouvée où ?

- Comment tu connais l'existence de cette carte ? demanda George suffoqué.

- On l'a depuis qu'on l'a fauchée à Rusard.

- Bon, je dis pas pour vous, vous la fermez pour moi, ok ? demanda Eve, un air goguenard sur le visage.

- Ok, foi de Weasley, assura Fred, crache le morceau.

- MacGonagall en approche ! avertit George.

- Vos emplois du temps, Potter, Weasley et Weasley, expliqua-t-elle en leur tendant de petits parchemins avant de s'éloigner vers les Poufsouffle.

- Merci professeur. Donc cette carte ?

- J'ai chpé une carte disant être la carte du maraudeur « bis », elle est signée « Shirahime ». Je ne sais pas qui c'est, même si j'ai déjà entendu ce nom…

- Tu l'as prise où ?

- Je vous explique vite fait, mais pas un mot, ok ? »

Eve leur dit tout -sauf la cape- et reçu les meilleurs sentiments des jumeaux Weasley. Du mauvais temps pour Rusard était en perspective. Désormais ils formaient officieusement les « Trois disciples des Maraudeurs »…

* * *

Premier cours de la matinée : métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall étant assez stricte, il ne valait mieux pas être en retard. Et de fait elle commença son cours par une entrée en matière fracassante comme quoi la métamorphose étant un art délicat elle ne tolèrerait pas de bavardage ni de manque de travail dans sa classe, et pour clore le tout elle changea son bureau en cochon avant de lui rendre sa forme d'origine, sans prononcer la moindre parole. Les élèves avaient hâte de commencer, mais ils comprirent vite qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'en aire autant. Hermione, assise à côté d'Eve ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en biais pour vérifier qu'elle ne serait pas meilleure qu'elle.

La première leçon consista à changer une allumette en aiguille. Et cela était plus dur que prévu. L'aiguille d'Eve était si fine qu'elle ne comprenait pas de chat pour passer le fil. Harry avait à peine réussit à changer son allumette en allumette en argent, et celle de Ron avait à peine un teinte métallique. Hermione, elle, réussit du premier coup à changer son allumette en parfaite aiguille à canevas, et son air supérieur quand elle regarda Eve, assise à côté d'elle, la mit hors d'elle. De ce fait, Eve se concentra et changea une allumette en deux aiguilles parfaitement identiques, fines et pointues au bout, de forme recourbée, avec un petit chat. Deux parfaites aiguilles à dentelle. Le professeur McGonagall, qui venait de donner 10 points à Griffondor pour l'exploit d'Hermione, resta sans voix, et donna 30 points à Griffondor pour la superbe performance d'Eve. Visiblement les deux filles avaient entamé une compétition très sérieuse pour la place de major de « promotion ».

Ensuite cours de sortilèges. Tables de trois cette fois, et Eve se mit avec Harry et Ron, au dernier rang. Le professeur Flitwick, un minuscule bonhomme avec une voix relativement haut perché, avait heureusement pour lui un cours particulièrement intéressant, car sinon son cours eut été un vrai foutoir. Le premier cours eut pour objet la théorie de fonctionnement des sortilèges et les liens entre sorciers et leur baguette. Eve grattait à une vitesse folle sur son cahier de parchemin, le remplissant de notes de son écriture fine et penchée, faite de traits pleins et de déliés. Depuis ce matin, Harry et Ron se trouvaient un peu idiots face à elle, qui déployait des aptitudes presque anormales pour la magie.

Car si Eve baignait dans la magie, et notamment dans la magie pas très propre depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harry n'en avait appris l'existence que le 31 Juillet et Ron n'avait jamais eut d'explication de ses parents sur comment fonctionne la magie. « Tu apprendras quand tu seras en âge de comprendre. » Ne cessait de répéter avec sagesse Mrs Weasley. Et puis, Evangelista était particulière, tout en elle acceptait et comprenait instinctivement ce qu'il fallait faire. Aussi cela ne manqua pas d'étonner et d'épater les deux garçons.

Mercredi soir, ils observaient le ciel à l'aide d'un télescope et devaient apprendre le nom des étoiles et leur emplacement. Certains enfants de moldus avaient parfois un peu d'avance, notamment un garçon de Poufsouffle dont le père était astronome. Trois fois par semaine ils allaient dans les serres pour le cours de botanique, dispensé par le professeur Chourave, une petite femme rondelette et joviale, et aussi directrice de la maison Poufsouffle. Mais le cours que les élèves attendaient le plus fut celui de Défence contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Quirrell, qui donnait ce cours, était un homme frêle et bégayant, sans cesse effrayé depuis qu'il avait soi-disant rencontré un vampire. Sa classe empestait l'ail, de même que son turban qui lui aurait été offert par un roi africain quand Quirrell l'aurait débarrassé d'un zombi. Cela avait fait dire aux jumeaux qu'il l'avait rempli d'ail pour éloigner en permanence les vampires. Mais son cours, en fait, tournait plutôt à la farce. Eve le trouva d'un niveau très moyen et elle n'apprenait vraiment pas grand-chose. Il aurait peut-être fallut qu'elle considère que les forces du mal, elle les avait toujours côtoyées, et que donc elle savait ce que c'était. Elle aurait voulu apprendre plein de sortilèges de défense, et d'attaque aussi…Aussi quand les autres encensaient le professeur Quirrell pour l'attrait de son cours, elle détournait la tête et les trouvait pitoyables, prenant des airs presque « hermionesques ».

« Comment tu fais tout ça Eve ? demanda Ron au moment du petit déjeuner, le vendredi, après un nouveau cours de métamorphose de la veille au soir qui avait encore laissé toute la classe bouche bée.

- De quoi ?... demanda Eve ne comprenant pas ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Ah ! La magie ?

- Evidemment, répondit Harry qui était aussi intrigué et frustré que Ron devant ses pauvres résultats.

- J'utilise la magie depuis toute petite, j'ai trouvé ma baguette quand j'avais sept ans, expliqua-t-elle. Je m'étais enfuie du manoir, et je suis allée me réfugier dans la forêt juste à côté.

- Tu as trouvé ta baguette dans la forêt ? demanda Ron éberlué.

- Heu, oui. Quelque chose comme ça.

- Ca aurait pu être dangereux ! S'il y avait eu des créatures maléfiques ou quelque chose comme ça ? se scandalisa Hermione qui visiblement avait écouté depuis le début.

- Je t'ai rien demandé à toi, pourquoi faut-il que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regardes pas ? s'insurgea Eve.

- C'est bon Eve, viens on y va, on a finit de toutes façons. Allons faire un tour dans le parc, on a le temps avant le cours de potions, proposa Harry avec sagesse.

Tous les trois se levèrent de table et sortirent dans le parc. C'était une belle journée d'automne, l'air était frais mais pas trop encore, les arbres de la forêt interdire prenaient petit à petit une belle teinte orangée. Les trois amis discutèrent de tout et de rien. Puis le sujet revînt sur Les cours et Hermione.

- C'est presque l'heure, on y va ? proposa Harry avec sagesse. Sinon on va encore arriver juste à l'heure en se perdant dans les couloirs.

- Potions, je suis sûre d'être meilleure qu'Hermione, affirma Eve d'excellente humeur, même si elle a appris le bouquin par cœur.

- Tu peux pas lui foutre la paix ? demanda Harry.

- Non.

- Et pourquoi t'es sûre d'être meilleure ? demanda Ron

- J'ai sept ans de pratique intensive de l'art de cuisiner…

- Sais pas si c'est suffisant pour être bon en potions, mais c'est sûr que ça doit aider, admit-t-il penaud.

- Et en plus de connaître le livre conseillé par cœur j'ai déjà fait des potions simples pour les Malefoy quand ils ne voulaient pas s'en charger. Dobby ne pouvait pas les faire, lui. Je suis une pro pour vous faire apparaître ou disparaître des furoncles, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Allez en route ! Heu…C'est par où les cachots ?

- On espérait bien que tu saurais, lui rappela Harry. Tu nous as guidés partout depuis le début de la semaine.

- Vous pourriez pas apprendre à être indépendants, je ne connais pas encore le château par cœur !»

C'est que Eve ne voulait pas utiliser la carte devant tout le monde. Alors ils suivirent d'autres première année de Griffondor, puis de loin ceux de Serpentard qui semblaient savoir où se diriger … Malheureusement le cour de potion était commun avec ces individus.

Le cours de potion allait être exemplaire, et révéler Eve dans toute sa splendeur.

* * *

_**Voilà, prochain chapitre et apparition de Rogue. Laissez des Reviews, svp! C'est juste le petit bouton en bas à gauche  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bon, troisième chapitre, je sais je suis toujours très longue à publier, mais faut dire que bosser pour deux universités en même temps ne me laisse guère de temps libre. (excuses bison, je sais). **_

_**Sinon, pour me dire d'arreter d'écrire, que je suis trop nulle, que ça sert à rien, ou le contraire, c'est en bas au centre!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: je ne possède qu'Eve et les changements qu'elle incombe à l'histoire originale. **_

* * *

Après avoir trouvé à temps le bon cachot, Les élèves entrèrent dans la clase à la suite du professeur Rogue. Celui-ci s'installa derrière le bureau, prit la liste de la classe et commença à faire l'appel. Tout ce passa bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Eve.

« Evangelista Potter. Est-ce la honte qui vous a fait prendre le nom de votre mère ou le doute sur l'identité de votre père, Miss Potter ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit Eve en relevant le menton et sur le ton de la provocation, ça sonne mieux.

- Nous verrons bien si c'était justifié…et si vous serez à la hauteur de votre mère, mais connaissant votre père j'en doute.

- Nous verrons bien professeur, assura Eve.

Rogue la fusilla du regard. La haine qu'on y lisait était indescriptible. Mais il ne releva pas pour le moment le défi qu'elle lui avait lancé.

- Et bien sûr…voici notre nouvelle célébrité : Harry Potter.

Drago Malefoy et ses amis pouffèrent en se cachant derrière leurs mains. Rogue ne dit rien et finit de faire l'appel sans faire d'autres commentaires, levant la tête à chaque nom pour repérer la personne et la scruter de ses yeux noirs et froids. Enfin il se leva et commença son cours en faisant les cent pas devant son bureau.

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre l'art subtil et rigoureux de l'apprentissage des potions, dit-il d'une voix pas plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais sans avoir le moindre mal pour se faire entendre -comme le professeur McGonagall il possédait le don de maintenir le calme sans effort. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques dans tous les sens, je ne m'attends donc pas à ce que vous compreniez la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à distiller la grandeur, à mettre la gloire en bouteille et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Cette entrée en matière fracassante fut suivie d'un long silence, au cours duquel Eve décida qu'il ne la traiterait jamais plus de cornichon indigne de suivre son cours. Elle échangea un regard avec Harry et Ron qui paraissaient dubitatifs, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui semblait aussi décidée qu'elle à prouver à Rogue qu'il avait eu tort de la sous-estimer.

- Potter ! dit soudain Rogue. Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Hermione le va la main à toute vitesse comme si elle voulait toucher le plafond.

- Un somnifère extrêmement puissant appelé la Goutte du Mort-vivant, contre-indiqué pour les enfants, pour qui il est un poison. Ce somnifère est tellement puissant qu'une goutte suffit pour plonger un adulte de taille moyenne dans un sommeil profond pendant plusieurs heures.

- Je ne m'adressais pas à vous, Miss Bl…Potter. Votre impertinence coûtera un point à Griffondor, dit Rogue sur un ton faussement mielleux en évitant de souligner la justesse et la précision sa réponse.

- Mais vous avez pourtant dit Potter professeur, vous pouviez très bien vous adresser à moi, se justifia Eve.

- Taisez-vous. Encore une remarque et c'est la retenue ! Vous venez de faire perdre cinq autres points à Griffondor Miss.

Eve ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa et se tut, ses yeux émeraude lançant des éclairs. Elle avait eut le sentiment que Rogue ne l'aimait pas quand elle avait croisé son regard au banquet de début d'année, mais elle était vraiment loin du compte.

- Mr Potter, recommença Rogue en appuyant sur le « Monsieur », où iriez vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

Cette fois Hermione fut accompagnée d'Eve, qui lui jeta un regard en biais. Harry, pour sa part, ne comprenait pas un mot de la question, et se demandait ce que pouvait bien être un bézoard.

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur.

- Apparemment la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie, conclu Rogue sans prêter attention à la main levée d'Hermione ou d'Eve. Essayons encore, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

De nouveau, les mains d'Eve et Hermione se levèrent, mais Harry ignorait ce qu'étaient le napel ou le tue-loup.

- Bien sûr, reprit Rogue sur un ton sarcastique, vous n'alliez tout de même pas faire l'effort d'ouvrir un livre pendant les vacances, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

Harry se força de ne pas baisser le regard. Pendant ce temps Rogue continuait d'ignorer ostensiblement les mains levées d'Hermione et Eve.

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur, reprit Harry avec calme, mais Eve et Hermione semblent avoir la réponse, peut-être auriez vous plus de chance avec elles.

Il y eut quelques rires, mais Rogue en revanche ne riait pas du tout.

- Asseyez vous, aboya-t-il pour Hermione qui s'était levée lors de la dernière question, et vous baissez la main, ajouta-t-il pour Eve. Sachez, pour votre information, Potter, qu'un bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons, et que le napel et le tue-loup sont la même plante aussi connue sous le nom de d'Aconit. Alors, qu'attendez-vous pour prendre des notes ?

On entendit soudain un bruissement de plumes sur les parchemins.

- Et votre impertinence coûtera un pont supplémentaire à Griffondor, Potter, dit Rogue avec un rictus mauvais avant de se tourner vers Eve qui n'écrivait rien. Vous vous sentez dispensée de prendre des notes Miss Potter ?

- Non, professeur, mais je savais déjà ce que vous avez dit…

Rogue ne répliqua pas mais Eve avait le sentiment qu'à la première occasion il le lui ferait payer. Il attendit quelques instants, puis se tournant vers le tableau noir et vierge, il agita sa baguette et une recette s'inscrivit.

- Voici la potion que vous allez tenter, en vain j'en ai peur, de réaliser, expliqua Rogue. Correctement exécutée, elle constitue un antidote aux furoncles les plus tenaces. Vous avez trois quart d'heure, alors au travail et sans bavarder. Je vais former des duos, mais comme vous êtes un nombre impair, Miss Potter travaillera seule.

- Bien professeur, accepta Eve en le regardant dans les yeux.

Eve sortit ses affaires, répartit des ingrédients sur la table et en rangea certains, sortit deux couteaux en argent n'ayant pas la même taille ni la même forme, et commença à couper ses pattes de tarentule bleue de Singapour sous les yeux perçants et critiques de Rogue qui fulminait ostensiblement de ne pouvoir lui adresser le moindre reproche. Puis il forma les duos suivant où étaient placés les élèves, Ron et Harry furent ensemble, et Hermione se retrouva avec Lavande Brown.

La potion d'Eve atteignit bientôt la parfaite couleur vert pomme, veloutée de texture et dont un léger fumet en double spirale vert sombre s'élevait dans l'air, dégageant une odeur âpre de vieille poussière. Il restait quinze minutes. Elle prit un flacon et le rempli, puis alla le poser sur le bureau de Rogue, qui critiquait Parvati Patil sur sa potion.

Soudain on entendit un sifflement aigu retentir dans le cachot, et Goyle monta sur son tabouret, suivit de Dean, Seamus et Neville devenu livide. Ce dernier venait de faire fondre son chaudron.

« Imbécile ! Je parie que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic AVANT d'avoir retiré votre chaudron du feu ! gronda Rogue.

- …

- Potter ! Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas prévenu qu'il fallait sortir le chaudron du feu avant de mettre les épines, continua-t-il avec véhémence. Vous pensiez que s'il ratait sa potion vous auriez l'air plus intelligent ! Voilà qui coûtera un point à Griffondor !

C'était tellement injuste que personne n'ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, et seuls Malefoy et quelques Serpentard pouffèrent en silence.

- Miss Potter !

- Oui professeur ?

- J'espère que vous avez finit votre potion et qu'elle est correcte, car nous allons la tester immédiatement sur les furoncles que Londubat s'est provoqué, susurra Rogue.

- Monsieur, intervînt Hermione en se levant, elle ne peut avoir finit, il faut encore au moins dix minutes pour finir…

- J'ai finit, la coupa Eve, et à la plus grande surprise de Rogue. Et elle est correcte.

- Nous verrons bien, appliquez la potion.

Eve alla vers l'armoire, prit un pinceau, et, alors que Neuville avait relevé le bas de sa robe dégageant ses pieds pleins de furoncles (ses chaussures avaient fondues à cause le la potion ratée), Eve appliqua la potion verte sur les pustules, qui disparurent en quelques secondes.

- Très bien Miss Potter. Dix points… de moins pour Griffondor, murmura Rogue avec un rictus mauvais. Pour vous apprendre à suivre les consignes. Comme l'a spécifié Miss Granger, vous auriez dû avoir besoin d'encore dix minutes pour finir cette potion.

- Monsieur ! Vous avez demandé une potion, je vous l'ai faîte, vous n'aviez pas précisé qu'il fallait suivre votre méthode. Et elle est parfaitement réussie. Vous ne pouvez légitimement m'enlever des points !

- Taisez-vous ! Arrogante et insolente, comme votre vaurien de père…

- Je vous interdit de parler le lui, dit Eve entre ses dents sans chercher à cacher la menace.

- Vous serez en retenue jusqu'à la fin du trimestre, miss Potter. Et votre impertinence coûtera cinquante points à Griffondor, et vous feriez mieux de vous taire avant que je ne vous fasse renvoyer. Et à compter de ce jour, vous serez priée de faire les potions que je vous demande de la manière inscrite sur ce tableau, ou de vous abstenir de venir à mon cours. Maintenant tout le monde dehors.

Eve agita sa baguette et ses affaires arrivèrent dans son sac avant que les autres aient bougé le petit doigt, et elle sortit dans un claquement de cape. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle monta jusqu'à la tour Griffondor, jeta son sac sur le lit, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte et sortit. Elle allait exploser, elle voulait tout détruire. Elle s'enfuit dans la forêt interdite, et personne ne la revit de tout le Week-End.

Lundi matin, Harry et Ron descendaient dans la salle à manger, légèrement inquiets, en se demandant si Eve était revenue, et s'il fallait signaler son absence du Week-End. Mais aucune Eve dans la Grande Salle, ni au cour de métamorphose, ni au cours de botanique. Eve est introuvable.

* * *

Firenze galopait dans la forêt en direction d'une éclaircie d'arbres qui offrait au troupeau des centaures un endroit plus confortable pour dormir, quand il butta contre quelque chose. Il se retourne, et ne voit rien. Mais il y a quelque chose, une chose qui bouge et qui a mal. « Évidemment, pense le beau centaure au pelage couleur de bronze, j'ai du lui faire mal ». Plus un bruit, pas un souffle. Les yeux perçants de la créature ne voient rien. Inquiet, il appelle :

« Je ne vous ferait pas de mal…si vous ne m'en voulez pas non plus. Mais montrez-vous ! »

Aucune réponse. Soudain, le centaure se prend la tête entre les mains, visiblement sous l'emprise d'une violente douleur.

« Arrêtez ! » arriva-t-il à articuler difficilement.

« D'accord. » Répond une voix, dure et calme. Mais une voix de fillette.

« Tu es une élève ? Tu as une cape d'invisibilité, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi te cacher ?

- Parce qu'il y a dans les parages une créature mauvaise et dangereuse, et que je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse me trouver, ou me voir. Et que je crois rarement les gens quand ils me disent qu'ils ne me veulent pas de mal.

- Tu es la fille d'Emma Potter, pas vrai ?

- Oui…Comment savez-vous ? demande Eve, troublée.

- Ta mère t'a légué des dons hors du commun…Suis moi, je vais te conduire dans un endroit sûr, auprès des autres centaures.

- D'accord, mais allez doucement, je ne peux pas courir longtemps.

- C'est entendu. »

Eve suivait Firenze dans la forêt, ils arrivèrent vite à une éclaircie des arbres. Il y avait là bien d'autres centaures, et Eve ouvrait grand ses yeux, admirant la beauté de leurs bustes et visages humains, le pelage chatoyant rappelant leur chevelure, la délicatesse avec laquelle les femmes portaient de petits bustiers habillant leur poitrine. Un centaure s'approcha de Firenze, ils parlèrent à voix basse. Eve ne fit pas attention, et elle sursauta quand ils prononcèrent son nom.

« Miss Potter ? Tu peux te montrer, il n'y a aucun danger ici.

- …

- Tu es sûr qu'elle t'a suivi ? demande le deuxième centaure à Firenze.

- Oui, Bane. Du moins j'espère.

- Je suis là, dit Eve en enlevant sa cape.

- Elle ne ressemble absolument pas à Emma, constata Bane.

- Je sais, merci, répondit sèchement Eve. Je peux boire un peu ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le ruisseau non loin.

- Vas-y. »

Un certain temps passa ainsi. Eve passait la plupart de son temps sous sa cape. Elle se blottissait contre un vieux chêne, à l'abri du vent. Elle aimait la compagnie des centaures qui ne lui demandaient rien, ne lui posaient pas de questions. Trois jours avaient passé. Et elle bougeait de moins en moins. Une femme centaure s'occupait d'elle en silence, la faisant boire et manger, cherchant à apaiser sa fièvre grâce à des mixtures de plantes. Elle s'appelait Carmen. Firenze semblait avoir un faible pour elle.

* * *

Lundi soir, Hagrid arriva dans la clairière accompagné de Bane et d'un autre centaure au pelage gris-bleu. Ce qu'Eve ne vit pas, c'est qu'il accompagnait le professeur Dumbledore. Le directeur s'agenouilla près d'Eve, et la réveilla doucement.

« Eqwiran ? Dorlan nînnien morth, Ada, marmona Eve dans son demi-sommeil.

- Ce n'est pas Ada, Eve. Il est temps de rentrer à Poudlard maintenant.

- Pro-Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Je suis venu te chercher, j'étais sûr que si tu n'étais pas dans le château tu serais ici. Viens.

- Je peux pas, j'arrive plus à marcher.

- Comment ? s'inquiéta le directeur.

- Je peux plus bouger, j'ai trop mal, mes muscles ne veulent plus bouger. La plaie est trop…Zut, maugréa Eve en constatant qu'elle en avait trop dit.

- Quelle plaie ? s'enquit Dumbledore de plus en plus inquiet.

- Mon dos, mon buste, mes jambes…

- Hagrid, prenez la petite, on l'emmène immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Faites attention.

- Bien sûr, monsieur le directeur. »

Dumbledore était très inquiet. La fillette s'était évanouie dans les bras d'Hagrid et elle se réveilla en gémissant quand le garde-chasse la déposa aussi délicatement que possible sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Il lui demanda alors d'aller chercher le professeur Rogue, dont il craignait bien de devoir demander l'aide.

Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, retira la robe de l'enfant qui s'avéra être pleine de pus dans le dos. Horrifiée, elle retira avec le plus grand soin son chemiser pour tomber sur son buste enserré de bandages d'une couleur peu avenante. Ces derniers furent rapidement découpés pour laisser voir l'étendue des dégâts au directeur et là l'infirmière qui, après un bref examen, affirma qu'Eve avait été battue et fouettée, ce probablement à l'aide d'un martinet imbibé d'un poison à effet lent.

« Pas nécessairement à effet lent, dit le directeur, alors que Rogue entrait dans la pièce. Eve est une enfant très spéciale, c'est la fille d'Emma Potter. Ce n'est pas pour rien, croyez moi, que sa mère était plus connue sous le nom de la Princesse des Glaces. Donc ce peut être n'importe quel poison à effet immédiat ou lent, mais il est très probablement mortel.

- Je suppose que c'est pour cela que vous m'avez fait venir, dit simplement Rogue.

- Oui, Severus. Il faut que vous trouviez de quel poison il s'agit et quel est son antidote. Commencez par les poisons utilisés fréquemment par les anciens mangemorts pour torturer leurs victimes, quand ils voulaient en extraite une information.

Il me faut autant d'échantillons que possible du sang des plaies, qui contiendra le taux le plus élevé de poison, répondit simplement Rogue, indifférent au martyr de la petite fille.

- Ces bandages vous suffiront-ils ? demanda Mme Pomfresh en désignant le tas de bandes marron-jaune à côté du lit.

- Ca devrait être suffisant, en effet. »

Emmenant les-dites bandes, Rogue quitta l'infirmerie, sans un mot, ne laissant transparaître aucun sentiment.

Dumbledore sorti en trombe de l'infirmerie, fulminant. Le lendemain matin, Fudge, le ministre de la magie, reçu une lettre qui permit de mettre définitivement fin à la tutelle des Malefoy sur Evangelista Potter. L'affaire fut néanmoins étouffée par le ministère de la magie, les Malefoy étaient de riches donateurs. Qui versèrent une indemnité de 10000 gallions d'or à leur ex-pupille.

* * *

Eve se remit, péniblement, et une semaine et demie plus tard, elle réintégrait les cours, mais passait trois fois par jour à l'infirmerie pour les soins. Elle demanda les notes de Harry et Ron, mais ils ne prenaient pas autant de notes qu'elle. Elle remarqua cependant qu'ils n'avaient probablement pas vu quoi que ce soit de capital, et qu'elle pourrait tout rattraper avec des livres.

Le vendredi, elle traîna à la fin du cours de potions. Harry et Ron, dégoûtés de leurs pitoyables résultats et de l'attitude de Rogue, étaient partis. Eve s'approcha du bureau professoral.

« Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je sais que c'est vous qui avez fait l'antidote au poison pour mes plaies.

- J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé Miss…POTTER.

- Mais je tiens aussi à vous dire que toutes les injustices que vous faites, et chaque fois que vous m'insulterez, je vous le ferai payer un jour. Bonne soirée, professeur. »

* * *

_Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée qu'aurait Rogue de se méfier d'Eve. Elle peut avoir très mauvais caractère. _

_Rewievs? please °yeux larmoyants du chat potté°_


End file.
